A plurality of control rod cluster guide tubes are stationary and mounted on an upper core plate of a nuclear reactor. A support pin for fixing the control rod cluster guide tube is required to be replaced periodically or as occasion arises. Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have described a support pin replacing apparatus for a control rod cluster guide tube.